With continuous improvement of people's lives, a diversity of a home appliance and a lighting apparatus in a house becomes more and more and a corresponding wire layout for controlling these devices becomes more and more complex. Currently, a wiring switch control mode is mainly used. In this way, with an increase of a number of electric apparatuses, a electric wire routing complexity for control is also increased greatly; in addition, a plenty of wires and cables made of copper or aluminum will be consumed, so that a cost is very high.
With wide use of a low-voltage electric apparatus such as an LED lamp, a wireless control switch becomes possible. Currently, a technique of remotely controlling a lighting lamp apparatus using infrared rays also appears. However, it has some defects. For example, infrared remote control has high cost and may control only one predetermined apparatus, thus not applying to a complex system because infrared remote control may not match with a plurality of apparatuses. In addition, for a complex controlling system such as lighting in a building, a plenty of wires and cables need to be laid out, thus not only bringing difficulty to installation and maintenance, but also possibly causing serious safety problems such as leakage of electricity or fire disaster due to aging wires or short circuit. Therefore, there is an urgent need for adoption of the wireless control switch.